warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Krähenfeder
'''Krähenfeder' (Original: Crowfeather) ist ein schlanker, langbeiniger dunkel rauchgrauer, fast schwarzer Kater mit blauen Augen. Auftritte Mangas ''Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Ein Clan in Not Krähenjunges läuft aus dem Lager weg zum Baumgeviert, um auf den Großfelsen zu klettern, da er wissen möchte, wie es ist, ein Anführer zu sein. Rabenpfote und Mikusch finden ihn und wollen ihn zurückbringen. Er kann nicht ganz glauben, dass seine Kameraden sorgen um ihn haben, denn seiner Meinung nach nehmen sie keine Notiz von ihm. Der WindClan hat den DonnerClan beschuldigt, Krähenjunges mitgenommen zu haben. Rabenpfote kann gerade noch einen Kampf verhindern, indem er sich zusammen mit Mikusch und Krähenjunges zeigt. Dann geht er zusammen mit seinen Clankameraden zurück. thumb|Krähenjunges Staffel 2 Mitternacht Im Prolog wurde Krähenpfote von Lahmfuß auserwählt, um die Reise zum Wassernest der Sonne anzutreten. Viele SternenClan-Katzen zweifeln daran, ob es weise ist einen Schüler zu nehmen, doch Lahmfuß verteidigt ihn wütend und schließlich stimmt der SternenClan zu. Mit Brombeerkralle, Federschweif und Bernsteinpelz. Sturmpelz und Eichhornpfote begibt er sich auf die Reise. Dort erlebt man ihn immer sehr schlecht gelaunt und schroff. Er streitet sich vor allem oft mit Eichhornpfote, stellt aber auch Brombeerkralles Anweisungen infrage. Nur mit Federschweif versteht er sich besser. Mondschein Krähenpfote verliebt sich in die FlussClan-Kriegerin Federschweif. Er rettet sie, als sie auf den Weg durch die Berge abrutschte und zu fallen drohte. Nachdem Sturmpelz gefangen wurde, bietet er Federschweif an, sich zu treffen wenn sie wieder in ihren Clans sind, jedoch stirbt sie, als sie Krähenpfote vor dem Berglöwen Scharfzahn rettet. Der Kater erholt sich nur langsam von dem schweren Verlust. Außerdem glaubt er, an Federschweifs Tod schuldig zu sein, weil sie sich ohne ihn vermutlich nicht gegen Scharfzahn gestellt hätte. Morgenröte Er sagt, während er dem SchattenClan helfen möchte, dass es im egal sei zu sterben, weil er dann wieder bei Federschweif wäre. Während der Reise zu ihrem neuen Zuhause ernennt Riesenstern ihn während ihres Aufenthalts beim Stamm des eilenden Wassers zum Krieger. Krähenpfote bittet Riesenstern, ihm den Namen ''Krähenfeder zu geben, als Erinnerung an Federschweif. Riesenstern erwidert, dass dies eine sehr ungewöhnliche Idee sei, gewährt ihm jedoch den Wunsch. Er hält seine Nachtwache an Federschweifs Grab. ''Sternenglanz Krähenfeder wird mit Brombeerkralle, Eichhornschweif, Bernsteinpelz und Nebelfuß in die Patrouille eingeteilt, die den See und die nähere Umgebung erkunden, und für die Clans ein passendes Lager finden soll. Er gibt Blattpfote das Gefühl, dass er sie nicht leiden kann und verachtet sie. Er taucht erst auf, als die neu ernannte Blattsee ins WindClan-Lager kommt um mit Kurzbart, Aschenfuß und Rindengesicht zu sagen, dass sie den Mondsee gefunden hat und Kurzbart dort seine neun Leben und seinen neuen Namen empfangen kann. Als sie ihn an einen ruhigen Ort bittet, erzählt sie ihm, dass Federschweif am Mondsee zu ihr gesagt hat, dass sie ihn liebt, er aber weiterleben und nicht immer um sie trauern solle, da sie sich eines Tages wiedersehen und zusammenleben würden. Als Habichtfrost und der Verräter Moorkralle das WindClan-Lager angreifen, um Kurzbart zu töten, kämpft er zusammen mit Brombeerkralle gegen zwei SchattenClan-Krieger, die er dann bis zur Schlucht verfolgt. Dort trifft er auf Blattsee, die überrascht ist und von den beiden Kriegern, die er verfolgte, an die Schlucht getragen wird und fast mit ihnen abstürzt. Er beachtet sie nicht, da er im Geiste noch beim Stamm des eilenden Wassers ist und mit Federschweifs Geist spricht. Sie nimmt ihm seine Sorgen und so reißt er sich los und rettet Blattsee vor dem Absturz in letzter Sekunde. Dort gesteht er ihr auch seine Liebe und dass er sich schämen würde, weil er sich nach so kurzer Zeit in eine andere Kätzin verliebt habe. Blattsee, die ebenfalls heimlich in ihn verliebt ist, sagt ihm, dass er sie nicht lieben kann, da sie eine Heilerkatze ist. Dann kommen Wolkenschweif und Lichtherz und suchen Blattsee, die sie dann aber bei Krähenfeder finden und fragen ob er ein Feind ist, was Blattsee aber verneint und sagt, dass er sie vor dem tödlichen Absturz gerettet hat. Daraufhin verschwindet er wieder in den Bäumen. Dämmerung Eine DonnerClan-Patrouille wartet auf eine WindClan-Patrouille und Hellschweif, Krähenfeder, Spinnenfuß und Rennpfote tauchen auf. Brombeerkralle sagt, dass er eine Nachricht für sie hat. Sie fragen, ob Kurzbart die Reise zum Mondsee schon angetreten hat. Hellschweif korrigiert ihn und sagt er heißt jetzt Kurzstern. Spinnenfuß sagt ihnen, dass der WindClan weder ihre Hilfe braucht, noch dem DonnerClan etwas schuldet. Krähenfeder will sich mit Blattsee auf der Insel treffen, jedoch vergisst sie es, da sie gerade Mottenflügel hilft. Darüber ist er verwirrt und auch sehr gekränkt. Sie treffen sich danach jedoch immer mal wieder. Schließlich sagt er, dass es nichts bringt, sich immer so zu treffen und fragt Blattsee ob sie mit ihm die Clans verlassen will, auch wenn er den WindClan vermissen würde. Nachdem Blattsee lange nachgedacht hat, beschließt sie mit ihm durchzubrennen. Als die beiden durchbrennen und gehen um sich in der Nähe des WindClan Territoriums niederzulassen, erfahren sie von der Dächsin Mitternacht, dass Dachse die Lager der Clans überfallen wollen. Am Anfang kann er Mitternacht jedoch nicht erkennen, weshalb er sich schützend vor Blattsee stellt. Als der DonnerClan von Dachsen attackiert wird, bringt Kurzstern WindClan-Krieger zur Hilfe im Kampf mit. Auch Krähenfeder schließt sich an, da er nach der Nachricht von Mitternacht sofort mit Blattsee aufgebrochen ist, um dem DonnerClan beizustehen. Als der Kampf zu Ende ist, bemerkt Hellschweif ihr verlorenes Clanmitglied Krähenfeder. Er sagt, er ist bereit zum WindClan zurückzukehren. Er erklärt Blattsee, dass aus ihrer Beziehung nichts werden kann, da ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht stark genug sind. Auch seine Liebe zu ihr wird im Laufe des Buches immer weniger. Sonnenuntergang Nachdem er und Blattsee beschlossen haben sich nicht weiter zu treffen, kehrt er zusammen mit seinem Clan zurück in sein Territorium. Doch verabschiedet er sich zu erst bei Blattsee liebevoll. Als er zu seinen Clankameraden geht, scheint nur Kurzstern nicht sauer auf ihn zu sein. Es ist schwer für ihn von Blattsee getrennt zu leben, jedoch er hält es für besser, obwohl er sie nicht vergessen kann und Blattsee immer noch liebt. Nach der Großen Versammlung geht er zu Blattsee, doch er verhält sich ihr gegenüber eher abweisend. thumb|175px|Krähenfeder E-Book ''Hollyleaf's Story Er wird nur in der Hierarchie und im Prolog erwähnt. Familie *Mutter: Aschenfuß *Brüder: Eaglekit, zwei unbekannte Junge *Gefährtinnen: Blattsee (ehemals), Nachtwolke *Tochter: Hollyleaf *Söhne: Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Breezepelt *Junge: unbekannte Junge Sonstiges *Er nimmt Nachtwolke nur als Gefährtin, um den anderen Katzen zu zeigen, dass er loyal ist. Er liebt sie ein bisschen, aber nicht so sehr wie Blattsee. Seine Liebe zu Federschweif ist eine so was wie eine Art ''Jugendliebe. *Er wird im Buch auch mit grünen und bernsteinfarbenen Augen beschrieben, obwohl in der Hierarchie der Katzen steht, dass er blaue Augen hat. *Er ist ein Nachfahre von Wind. *Erin Hunter hat angeben, dass Krähenfeders Vater Lahmfuß sein könne, was allerdings noch nicht bestätigt wurde. *Er wird in Sternenglanz mehrfach als Krähenpfote bezeichnet obwohl er bereits seinen Kriegernamen empfangen hat. *In After Sunset: We Need to Talk heißt es, er und Nachtwolke haben mehrere Jungen, aber man wisse nicht was mit ihnen geschehen ist. Quellen en:Crowfeatherfr:Plume de Jais Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere